STRONGER
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan. Tetapi selama Jongin bahagia, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja/ KAISOO, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**STRONGER**

CAST: JONGIN, KYUNGSOO

RATE: T

 **STORY BY ADMIN KAIS**

 _In front of me, your steps are darker than mine_

 _In my eyes, your tears, Cried for me more than for you_

 _When a rough stormy day Came to me for no reason_

Krieeet...

Aku memasuki rumah. Mencari-cari seseorang yang kurindukan, meski baru berpisah 8 jam lalu. Klise? Tidak kalau kau mencintai seseorang.

Rumah ini tampak sepi tak seperti biasa. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Tempat yang biasa dihabiskannya. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapatinya sedang menyibukkan diri dengan alat-alat dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?" Aku menghampirinya sambil meletakkan daguku di bahunya. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut tetapi kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya padaku.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat. Dia mengusap wajahku, namun seketika matanya membulat. "Bibirmu berdarah," ucapnya parau.

Sadar apa maksudnya aku hanya menyentuh bibirku lalu tertawa. "Oh ini? Mungkin karena suhunya terlalu dingin bibirku sampai kering dan terluka," ucapku sambil lalu.

Reaksinya sungguh tak kuduga. Dia menangis. Malaikatku menangis, demi Tuhan.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa eum?"

Aku membawanya dalam pelukanku. Tanpa menjawab dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sesekali sesunggukan. Sadar Kyungsoo sedang tak ingin bicara, aku hanya mengeratkan pelukanku. Mengusap rambutnya sayang dan mengecup keningnya. Kyungsoo, kumohon jangan seperti ini.

 _Everything's just gonna be fine_

 _Yes you will, You were always there for me_

 _You held my hand_

Kami sudah berada di tempat tidur kami. Tampaknya setelah menangis tadi, Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan malam dengan bermanja-manja. Dia menelusupkan kepalanya ke dadaku dan aku menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Tingkahnya mengusir semua rasa lelahku.

Lama kami terdiam, dia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Bagaimana tadi? Apakah interviewnya berjalan lancar?" Suaranya teredam oleh dadaku.

Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Semuanya berjalan baik, tetapi aku baru akan mengetahui hasilnya dua minggu lagi."

"Benarkah?" Dia menarik nafas lalu mengusap-usapkan hidungnya ke dadaku. "Senang mendengarnya, dengan begini semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya lagi.

"Karena itu jangan menangis lagi, Oke?" Aku merasakan anggukannya di dadaku.

"Tidurlah," kataku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tanganku tidak berhenti mengusap rambutnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

Aku bertemu Kyungsoo 2 tahun lalu saat mengunjungi universitasku dulu. Aku melihatnya sedang berteriak dengan penuh semangat dalam rangka menggalang dana untuk korban bencana alam. Dia tidak lelah menyodorkan kotak amal itu dan memberikan senyum pada mereka yang berhenti sesaat dan memberikan sumbangan sukarela atau kepada mereka yang seakan-akan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai kyungoo? Matanya yang bulat penuh binar semangat. Meskipun badannya terbilang mungil, tapi gerak-gerik tubuhnya mampu menarik atensiku. Senyumnya yang khas dan berbentuk hati itu mampu menarikku makin jauh. Dia berhasil memporakporandakan hatiku meski hanya pertama kali bertemu.

Aku ingat, tanpa sadar aku sudah mendekat padanya. Berdiri dengan bodoh dan kikuk di depannya. Dia tersenyum penuh harap dan menyodorkan kotak amal ke hadapanku. Melihat itu membuatku tak segan-segan mengaluarkan dompetku dan memasukkan uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar. Aku tak akan bisa melupakan wajahnya yang berseri-seri waktu itu. Dia bahkan membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Aku sudah jatuh padanya. Pada senyumnya. Pada kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya. Pada malaikat berwujud manusia di depanku.

Aku sungguh jatuh padanya, meski aku tahu dia pun seorang pria

 _Every time I fail, every time I fall_

 _Give me strength and I will be stronger_

 _Every time I doubt, every time I lose_

 _You let me grow this much_

 _Feeling stronger, feeling stronger_

 _The long darkness is lifted_

 _Like the sunlight we are stronger, me and you_

Tak kusangka, aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya entah dimana. Kebanyakan karena memang aku harus mengunjungi kampusku, mengurusi masalah ini itu terkait kelulusanku. Aku tak menyangka dia masih mengenalku saat kami bertemu untuk kedua kali.

"Anda yang waktu itu menyumbang untuk acara amal itu kan?" Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat saat mengucapkannya. Suaranya cukup kencang, membuat beberapa orang cukup terganggu dan melihat ke arah kami. Saat itu, aku memang memutuskan menunggu di perpustakaan. Aku hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk, dan perkenalan resmi kami dimulai saat itu.

Setiap kami bertemu ada saja topik yang dapat kami bicarakan. Entah itu topik politik, budaya, pelajarannya, bahkan hal-hal yang sedang trend. Dari pembicaraan kami, aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang cerdas. Dia memahami topik-topik yang kerap membuat orang lain pusing. Dia bahkan mendapatkan program beasiswa dari kampusku. Pantas saja tampilannya sangat sederhana, mengingat orang-orang di kampusku kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan elit.

Pertemuan kami semakin intens. Aku bahkan sering mejemputnya dari tempat tinggalnya dan mengantarnya ke kampus atau ke tempat part timenya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku menyatakan cinta padanya setelah 4 bulan pertemuan kami.

Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik. Sayangnya tidak begitu dengan orang lain. Hubungan kami ternyata masih dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar kami. Hubungan kami tabu, kami tidak normal katanya. Berbagai cacian dilontarkan pada kami.

Apa definisi normal sebenarnya? Bukankah normal itu hanya suatu kondisi yang diikuti, yang dianggap aturan karena kebanyakan orang melakukannya? Bagi mereka, hubungan yang sehat adalah hubungan antara wanita dan pria, antara penis dan vagina, atau bertemunya sel telur dan sperma. Bagi mereka kami menyimpang, kami gila!

Kami harus menanggung resiko atas orientasi seksual kami yang katanya menyimpang itu. Aku diusir dari rumah dan tidak diperbolehkan meneruskan pekerjaanku di perusahaan ayahku. Padahal, akulah yang seharusnya meneruskan perusahaan itu.

Biarlah. Aku tak masalah dengan itu, toh ibuku masih mendukungku atas semua keputusan yang aku buat. Aku pun yakin aku dapat bertahan dengan otak dan ijazah yang kumiliki. Yang tidak keperhitungkan adalah keadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo harus merelakan beasiswanya. Entah bagaimana kampus memberikan alasan terbaiknya kepada kyungsoo, yang jelas aku tahu ayahku berperan penting dalam pencabutan beasiswa itu. Dia terpaksa berhenti kuliah di tahun ketiganya.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Kyungsoo pun diusir dari rumahnya. Aku tahu dia diusir pergi setelah mendapatkan beberapa pukulan dari ayahnya. Tak ada yang mampu menolongnya. Kata Kyungsoo, Ibunya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan benci. Tak kusangka ibunya sama seperti orang di luar sana, dia memandang kami sebagai sampah masyarakat.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah lebam dan ubuh penuh luka. Sambil menangis dia datang kepadaku. Saat itulah aku yakin mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Aku memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Kyungsoo. Aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Terserah mereka ingin berkata apa. Aku tak peduli.

Malam semakin larut. Usapanku pada Kyungsoo masih bertahan. Kukecup wajah lelahnya sekali lagi untuk malam ini.

 _When my heart was worn_

 _You supported me by filling me back up_

 _At the end of a long journey_

 _You are there, I fought hard to have you_

Dua minggu berlalu dan tampaknya tidak akan ada tanda-tanda panggilan dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah mewawancaraiku. Sialan, aku yakin ini salah satu balasan ayah. Dia sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menyerah dan kembali pulang, berlutut memohon bahkan merangkak untuk meminta ampun darinya. Maaf ayah, tapi itu hanya ada di dalam mimpimu.

Tapi karena itu juga aku harus memutar otak mencari pekerjaan lain. Bagaimana pun aku harus memenuhi kebutuhanku dan Kyungsoo. Mengingatnya membuat aku semakin semangat melangkahkan kaki mencari pekerjaan.

Malam itu aku dan Kyungsoo kembali menghabiskan malam dengan bermanja-manja. Koreksi, dia yang meringkukkan badannya kepadaku. Jadi aku hanya mengelus punggungnya. Sesekali mengecup kepalanya, bahkan kalau bisa mencuri ciuman dari bibir manisnya. Dia hanya memuku dadaku pelan kalau aku melakukan hal itu dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh. Tolong aku, Kyungsoo menggemaskan sekali.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo memang banyak terdiam akhir-akhir ini. Setiap kutanya kenapa, dia hanya menjawab, "tidak apa-apa" atau "kenapa bagaimana? Aku baik-baik saja" dan berbagai alasan lainnya. Tidak ingin merusak momenku dengannya, jadi aku hanya berpikiran positif saja. Memeluk pinggangnya seperti biasa dan mencurahkan rasa cintaku sepenuhnya.

"Sayang," kataku, memulai pembicaraan kami malam itu.

"Eum?"

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku belum diterima bekerja di perusahaan yang waktu itu mewawancaraiku," dapat kurasakan badannya berhenti bergerak.

"Benarkah?" Dia terdiam sejenak. "Sayang sekali perusahaan itu menolak orang sepintar dirimu," jawabnya lagi sambil kembali menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Aku tertawa. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku pelan.

Dia menarik diri lalu mengusap wajahku dengan tangan halusnya sampai aku menatap kedua matanya. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kau tampak tidak percaya diri." Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja aku percaya diri. Hanya saja, aku takut Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan kuat, Jongin. Percaya saja kita bisa. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja, eum?" Aku menekan jemarinya yang masih betah diletakkan di wajahku.

"Tentu. Aku akan kuat untukmu. Asal ada dirimu, aku akan kuat Kyungoo. Aku hanya butuh kau"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Memejamkan mata, menggangguk pelan, lalu menelusupkan dirinya lagi dalam pelukanku.

 _Everything's just gonna be fine_

 _You embraced it all_

Hari-hari berikutnya aku kembali pulang tanpa membawa kabar gembira. Aku belum berhasil diterima di perusahaan mana pun. Uang tabungan kami mulai menipis. Kalau begini jadinya, bisa-bisa aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan serampangan.

Kadang aku tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo. Dia harus menghemat semua pengeluaran kami dan aku belum membawa hasil apa-apa. Beruntungnya aku memiliki malaikat sepertinya. Di saat seperti ini pun, dia masih tersenyum padaku dan memeluk tubuhku hangat.

Topik pembicaraan kami tidak jauh dari kata pekerjaan. Dia merengek padaku untuk diizinkan bekerja. Tentu saja aku menolak. Kehidupan pekerjaan tidak akan mudah. Ditambah dia hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas.

"Tapi aku sudah sering bekerja part time saat kuliah dulu, Jongin," rengekannya tidak berhenti. Hal itu menggemaskan tetapi aku tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaannya.

Aku menggeleng kuat.

"Ayolah Jongin. Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri melihat kekasihku menanggung semuanya sendirian," rengeknya lagi.

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak. Kau mungkin pernah bekerja part time, tapi pasti kali ini berbeda," dia hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnnya. Ekspresinya itu tentu saja membuatku ingin memakannya. Tapi, melihat kondisi kami kali ini tampaknya dia tidak akan mengizinkanku bahkan hanya untuk memeluk dirinya.

"Sudahlah, Oke? Aku berjanji akan lebih giat mencari pekerjaan," dia masih cemberut.

"Kalau sampai besok masih belum ada yang menawariku bekerja di perusahaan manapun, aku akan mengambil pekerjaan apa saja yang tersedia," wajahnya masih menekuk tidak mau memandangku.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku hanya tidak mau kau terbebani. Aku menyayangimu, Oke?" Kuusap wajahnya sayang sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk dan kembali memeluk perutku.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku terkekeh melihat sikapnya. Tampaknya tubuhku masih akan tetap merasakan panas tubuhnya malam ini.

 _Even when I was uncertain_

 _Every time I fail, every time I fall_

 _Give me strength and I will be stronger_

 _Every time I doubt, every time I lose_

Aku kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa reyot rumah kami. Hari ini pekerjaanku sungguh melelahkan. Menjadi kuli bangunan membuat energiku terkuras habis.

Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sudah sebulan ini aku melakoni berbagai pekerjaan, dan dua minggu terakhir aku bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengomel bila melihatku pulang dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kuingat saat hari pertama bekerja, dia begitu shock melihat tubuhku penuh keringat, tanganku ditempeli plester, bahkan kuku-kukuku berubah hitam. Namun aku senang, karena pada akhirnya dialah yang akan membantuku mengobati semua lukaku. Biasanya beberapa kecupan dan usapan sayang yang akan aku dapatkan darinya. Padahal biasanya akulah yang memulai duluan.

Kurenggangkan tubuhku, sepertinya Kyungsoo harus bekerja keras memijit seluruh tubuhku malam ini. Ah, tanganku juga butuh diolesi salep pengering luka. Aku hanya tersenyum membayangkan tangan halus Kyungsoo menyentuh tubuhku nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyungsoo, dimana dia? Rumah tampak sepi dan gelap. Aku baru menyadari hanya lampu ruang tamu yang menyala. Kurasa itu hanya salah satu strategi Kyungsoo untuk menghemat pengeluaran listrik kami.

Mungkinkah Kyungsoo di kamar?

Aku memasuki kamar dengan langkah pelan. Benar kan, sayangku ada di sana. Membelakangiku sambil merapikan baju-bajuku.

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Dapat kurasakan Kyungsoo terkejut dengan tingkahku. Bagaimana tidak, aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Dia terdiam jadi aku hanya memandangi apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Sayang, kenapa dengan baju-bajuku?" Tanyaku lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukanku dan menyamankan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya.

Dia hanya diam. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah," katanya sambil memasukkan baju-bajuku ke dalam koper.

Aku menatapnya bingung, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan gerakan tangannya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus pulang."

"Apa?!" Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mau mengerti.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, memasang wajah datar terbaiknya,"Kau mendengarku, Jongin."

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kudengar. Otakku memproses setiap katanya dengan lambat. Aku hanya bisa diam.

" Kau harus pulang. Kita tidak boleh melanjutkan hubungan ini. Hubungan kita terlarang, Jongin," suaranya terdengar lemah, wajahnya masih datar. Apa Kyungsoo ingin menendangku jauh dari kehidupannya? Kyungsooku tidak menginginkanku lagi.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUDMU, DAN AKU TIDAK MAU DAN TIDAK AKAN PERGI!" aku menarik koper yang sedang dipegang Kyungsoo dan melemparnya kesembarangan arah. Tubuh dan pikiranku sudah dipenuhi dengan emosi namun Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Dia menarik nafas sekali lagi, "Aku lelah."

Apa katanya?

"Aku lelah, Jongin," dia memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Kita akhiri saja, Oke?"

"TIDAK!" Aku masih tetap dengan pendirianku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo. Biarkan rasa egoisku untuk memilikinya menang kali ini saja.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya dia mendekat kepadaku dan mengulurkan tangannya mencapai tanganku. Dia meletakkan kunci rumah kami.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang pergi. Ini rumahmu," katanya pelan lalu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Aku menariknya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi gelandangan, terseok-seok hanya untuk mencari makan. Aku meraih tangannya dan mengembalikan kunci rumah kami.

"Hiduplah dengan baik Kyungsoo," aku melepasnya dan melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan rumah itu.

Aku kalah. Aku kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lelah. Dia membuangku. Dia tak membutuhkan aku lagi.

Dadaku sesak. Aku tahu aku akan diterima keluargaku dengan tangan terbuka begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak punya apapun lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan bila dia pergi dari rumah ini?

Aku terdiam lama setelah melewati pintu rumah kami. Aku ingin meyimpan semua kenangan yang aku miliki dengan Kyungsoo di rumah itu. Aku ingin berlama-lama menatap rumah itu terakhir kali walau aku hanya mampu memandang pintu coklatnya saja.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, huh?

Kyungsoo, kau bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bilang kita berdua harus kuat. Kalau ini yang kau maksud dengan baik-baik saja, kenapa rasanya hatiku terdengar hancur berkeping-keping?

Bagaimana caranya aku memperbaiki hatiku? Haruskah aku memungut serpihan hatiku, menyusunnya menjadi satu walau kutahu retakannya membuat hatiku tidak sempurna? atau baiknya kubiarkan begitu saja menyerahkannya pada waktu untuk perlahan menyembuhkannya?

Kyungsoo, aku tidak sekuat itu. Tolong aku.

 _The long darkness is lifted_

 _Like the sunlight we are stronger, me and you_

Lama Jongin terdiam memandang rumah yang dulunya milik mereka sampai akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan membiarkan hatinya berserakan. Yang tidak Jongin tahu, dibalik pintu itu, Kyungsoo terduduk meremas dadanya dan menggigit bibirnya keras supaya isakannya tak terdengar.

Habis sudah. Kyungsoo jauh lebih tersiksa. Dia tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Dia merasa kosong. Jongin telah membawa hatinya pergi.

 **END**

YIHA~ JANGAN BUNUH GUE~

MAAPIN YAA GUE JUGA GANGERTI MAU NULIS APAAN WKWK

Jadi sebenernya, gue merencanakan ff ini gs dan happy ending. Tapi yaaa gatau kenapa mood gue berubah dan tiba-tiba pengen aja buat yaoi dan sad ending. HAHA. gue sebenernya kepikiran juga gimana endiingnya kalo happy ending tapi kalo gue terusin, gaakan beres-beres ni ff hahahahah.

Selamat menikmati yaa, semoga kalian suka dan meninggalkan jejak di fanfiction ini heheheheh.

Salam, Admin Kais


	2. Chapter 2

**STRONGER (Sequel)**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I know It is hard to let go. But please, Let him be happy._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Pip_

 _Pip_

 _Pip_

"Semuanya menjadi 10 ribu won, Tuan."

Aku mengulurkan tangan menerima uang yang disodorkan pembeli itu. Menyerahkan belanjaannya sambil menundukkan kepala sebagai ucapan terima kasih, lalu berdiri tegak lagi. Menunggu pelanggan baru, seperti orang bodoh.

 _Cring..._

Bunyi lonceng pintu toko kami mengembalikanku ke alam sadarku lagi. Dengan cepat aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Selamat datang. Selamat berbelanja."

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Aku menyesali tindakanku yang langsung menegakkan tubuh lalu menatap pelanggan itu. Harusnya aku tetap membungkuk, bahkan harusnya aku tidak bekerja hari ini.

Setelah nyaris setahun tidak bertemu, aku tidak menyangka kami akan bertemu kembali. Bahkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Dia menatapku tajam. Aku tertegun beberapa saat – oh aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti orang idiot saat ini – sebelum akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

Hallo. Selamat bertemu lagi, Jongin.

.

.

.

"Semuanya 2 ribu won, Tuan."

Aku hanya mampu menunduk sambil menunggunya mengeluarkan uang. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mampu mengangkat kepalaku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak berani. Aku takut akan mencampakkan diriku kepadanya bila aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Dia menyerahkan uang 5 ribu won, aku lalu menerimanya dengan cepat dan masih dengan kepala menunduk. Dapat kudengar dia mendecih.

"Sepertinya kehidupanmu semakin baik," katanya sinis.

Astaga, kemana uang ribuan pergi ketika aku sangat membutuhkannya?

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," katanya lagi sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Mungkin dia sudah muak berhadapan denganku. Baguslah, sepertinya dia hidup dengan nyaman. Dapat kulihat dari kemeja yang digunakannya dan jas yang ditentengnya.

Aku memegang dadaku. Tidak menyangka rasa sakit ini masih tetap ada, bahkan setelah nyaris setahun berlalu. Apakah kau sudah berhasil melupakanku Jongin? Ah, tentu saja. Siapa yang akan tetap memiliki perasaan kepada pria bodoh, egois, dan miskin seperti aku?

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Ngomong-ngomong, senang melihatmu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku tak tahu apakah ini layak dikatakan kasur atau tidak. Sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkannya. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dalam diam. Aku tidak menikmati jamur-jamurnya yang menempel tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak menyangka harus bertemu Jongin seperti tadi.

Baik katanya?

Inilah yang kudapat setelah berpisah darinya. Apa yang kau harapkan Jongin?

Aku hanya mampu mencari pekerjaan yang mampu menghidupi diriku yang serba seadanya, ah bukan seadanya, mungkin serba kekurangan. Apa yang kau harapkan dari lulusan sekolah menengah atas sepertiku? Seorang sarjana saja sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Aku bahkan harus mengangkat kaki dari rumah kecil kita. Ah, aku banyak salah hari ini. Rumah itu tidak layak kupanggil milik kita. Itu hanya milikmu. Kau menyewanya menggunakan hasil tabunganmu, ingat?

Jongin, sungguh aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Tapi apa yang mampu kuperbuat? Kau akan terus terluka dan tersiksa. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu terus menderita dan menanggung malu akibat hubungan kita berdua. Biarlah aku yang menyerah. Toh, aku sudah biasa.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini berat. Tapi aku bisa apa?

Berkali-kali menghela nafas sampai akhirnya aku lupa kapan tepatnya aku jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Astaga, aku terlambat!

Aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung mengenaskan di kamar kecilku. Aku cepat-cepat mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku. Tidak peduli jika harus melewatkan mandi rutinku.

Setelahnya, aku segera berlari menuju halte terdekat. Menanti bus yang biasa mengantarkanku ke tempat pekerjaanku pagi ini. Yah, aku memang bekerja ganda. Pagi hingga sore hari aku melayani pembeli di sebuah kafe kopi, sementara sore hingga malam aku harus bekerja di mini market.

Terkadang, kalau aku bangun terlalu subuh, aku dapat membantu para penjual bunga mengangkat barang pesanan ke toko-toko bunga. Masa bodoh dengan badanku yang menjerit meminta istirahat. Aku harus mencari uang untuk membayar sewa kamar dan biaya hidupku sehari-hari.

Hari ini aku terpaksa menerima omelan dari menager tempatku bekerja. Aku memang sampai hampir setengah jam setelah kafe dibuka, apalagi salah satu barista yang seharusnya memiliki shift bersamaan denganku terpaksa tidak masuk kerja karena kondisi tubuhnya yang katanya sedang bermasalah. Hanya ada Chen, barista lainnya yang terlihat melayani pelanggan. Mengakui kesalahanku, aku hanya dapat membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan saat ini. Mendapatkan pekerjaan ini pun sudah sangat berarti untukku.

Pagi ini pelanggan kafe kami tidak begitu banyak. Baru sekitar 10 pembeli yang sudah kulayani, dan hanya satu pembeli yang menikmati kopi di kafe kami. Ditambah, masih ada Chen yang ikut berbagi tugas, sehingga pekerjaanku semakin berkurang. Aku tetap berdiri menanti pelanggan yang mungkin saja datang tiba-tiba. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah bila manager melihatku sedang istirahat.

Aku lebih memilih memperhatikan layar tv yang sengaja ditempelkan di dinding. Berita hari ini menampilkan kondisi cuaca Seoul hari ini yang katanya akan dituruni hujan. Astaga, aku lupa membawa payung hari ini. Hah, baiklah. Semoga hujan nanti akan turun ketika aku sudah sampai di mini market tempatku bekerja.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang wanita dan diikuti oleh seorang pria. Aku segera bersiap-siap. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, yang dengan tiba-tiba harus kuhapus melihat pria di belakangnya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui. Okay, aku merindukannya. Tapi aku hanya tidak, ah maksudku belum siap bertemu dengannya lagi.

Jongin juga tampaknya terkejut ketika harus bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi dia dengan sangat mudah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku lalu menatap wanita di sebelahnya. Chen sedang melakukan tugasnya yang lain, jadi tidak mungkin mengharapkan bantuannya.

"Baek, aku ingin _Iced americano_. Apakah kau bisa memesankannya? Aku tunggu di meja sana," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja di pojok kafe yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk. Mengangguk saja dia sudah terlihat sangat manis. Wanita itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

"Tolong buatkan aku _Iced americano_ 2," katanya dengan sangat lembut. Astaga, suara wanita ini sangat lembut dan manis. Siapa dia? Mungkinkah dia kekasih Jongin? Jongin memang seorang gay, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika orientasi seksual Jongin sudah berubah.

"Hey kau baik?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Aku tersentak kecil, tidak menyadari bila sejak tadi aku hanya diam tanpa mengerjakan pesanan wanita itu.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Nona. 2 _Iced americano_. Apakah Ada pesanan lain?" dan wanita manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"semuanya 8.200 won, Nona." Sahutku sambil menanti pembayaran darinya.

Senyum tampaknya tidak akan lepas dari wajahnya. Dia mengeluarkan dompet berwarna merah muda lalu menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribu won kepadaku. "Ambil saja kembaliannya," tambahnya cepat.

Betapa mudahnya bagi orang-orang kaya seperti mereka membuang-buang uang seenaknya. Aku hanya balas tersenyum lalu menyerahkan bill kepada wanita itu.

"Harap tunggu sebentar," kataku sopan.

Setelah wanita itu beranjak dari kasir, Chen menghampiriku dan menanyakan kondisiku. Dia tampak khawatir. Dia bahkan langsung memeriksa suhu tubuhku dengan meletakkan tangannya ke kepalaku. Chen memang barista yang cukup dekat denganku. Dia kerap mengkhawatirkan diriku. Katanya badanku terlalu kecil untuk seukuran pria, sehingga aku memerlukan perhatian lebih. Dengan gelengan kecil dan senyuman yang kupaksakan padanya, dia lalu mengusak kepalaku lalu mulai menjalankan tugasnya yang lain.

Aku lalu mulai pura-pura menyibukkan diri. Tetapi entah mengapa, aku tidak dapat memalingkan wajah dari dua orang yang duduk di pojokan itu. Mereka terlibat percakapan yang sepertinya terlihat seru. Sesekali mereka juga tertawa lepas. Tadi aku sempat memergoki Jongin mengelus rambut wanita itu. Tampaknya mereka memang berhubungan. Mengapa juga pelanggan hari ini sepi sekali? Tidakkah mereka membutuhkan segelas kopi hangat?

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Dapat kulihat Jongin terlihat seolah-olah sangat menjaga wanita itu. Mereka melangkah tanpa sekali pun melihat ke arahku. Oh ayolah, siapa aku?

Dan apakah kau cemburu Kyungsoo? Tidak Kyungsoo, izinkan Jongin menjemput kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ternyata hari ini tidak lebih baik. Kemarin aku terkena hujan sebelum sampai ke mini market dan menyebabkan tubuhku harus menahan dingin selama beberapa jam. Hal itu menyebabkan aku harus menahan pening saat ini.

Aku sampai di kafe tepat pukul setengah sembilan pagi, tidak terlambat, dan langsung bersiap-siap dengan Chen dan Singkyung untuk membuka kafe. Setelahnya, aku langsung berdiri di counter pemesanan dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat baik-baik saja walau rasanya aku ingin meledakkan kepalaku sendiri.

"1 _Iced americano_." Aku sedikit terkejut, namun tidak merasa perlu untuk mengangkat kepala untuk menatap pelanggan yang satu ini. Aku tahu dia walau dari suaranya. Jongin lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain menundukkan kepalaku dan menghindari tatapannya. Aku bahkan terlalu fokus menghindarinya sampai aku melupakan denyutan di kepalaku.

"Apakah ada lagi, Tuan?" Tanyaku sambil meletakkan fokus ke mesin kasir.

"Tidak." Sepertinya Jongin sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini. Jawabannya terlalu ketus.

"Semuanya menjadi 4.100 Won," jawabku pelan sambil menanti pembayarannya.

Dia menyerahkan uang sebesar 5.000 Won ke arahku. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Benar-benar, dia sudah menjadi orang kaya sekarang.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu membuatkan pesanannya. Tidak lama sampai aku menyerahkan segelas _iced americano_ ke tangannya. Sambil sedikit menunduk, tentu saja.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri bertemu denganku," refleks aku mendongak, tidak menyangka Jongin akan berbicara hal lain padaku. "Aku bekerja di perusahaan yang dekat dengan kafe ini. Hanya ini kafe satu-satunya yang menyediakan kopi di daerah ini. Kalau ada yang lain, aku juga tidak akan memilih membeli disini," lanjutnya dingin dan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Sesaat setelahnya, dia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sebenci itukah kau padaku?

.

.

.

Denyutan di kepalaku tidak kunjung hilang, bahkan kalau boleh kukatakan, denyutannya semakin intens dan terasa amat sakit. Padahal ini sudah menjelang makan siang. Kurasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku. "Sana, sebaiknya kau makan siang dan beristirahat. Kasir aku yang mengambil alih," kata Chen, yang tadi menepukku.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "Terima kasih," ucapku pelan. Memang waktuku untuk beristirahat masih sekitar 15 menit lagi. Tapi aku bersumpah aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan suara denyutan di kepalaku yang semakin terasa. Aku perlu beristirahat.

Untuk menebus rasa bersalah itu aku segera menarik _trashbag_ yang sudah terlihat penuh. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku menarik tumpukan sampah dalam kantung plastik itu, lalu menghindari Chen yang masih terlihat ingin membantu. "Tidak masalah, Chen. Ini yang terakhir sebelum aku benar-benar istirahat," tidak dapat kupungkiri suaraku pun sudah terasa amat lemah.

Chen hanya mampu menunjukkan raut khawatirnya, tetapi tidak mampu berbuat banyak karena sudah terdapat antrian pelanggan di depannya.

Aku masih berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat _trashbag_ tersebut. Mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tong sampah yang cukup tinggi. Astaga, aku tidak tahu mengapa kantong sampah ini terasa amat berat.

Percobaan keduaku masih saja gagal. Aku meletakkan kantong itu di tanah lalu mngubah posisi tubuhku yang kira-kira mampu mengangkat kantong ini. Ketika aku mencoba mengangkat kantong tersebut untuk ketiga kalinya tak kusangka pandanganku menggelap, dapat kurasakan tubuhku menyentuh tanah. Dalam sepersekian detik sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, aku mampu mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

 _Jongin?_

END?

Biarin aku cuap-cuap sebentar yah.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu baca barusan bukan tujuan awal aku. Aku memang pengen buat ff ini berakhir menggantung, tetapi bukan kayak gini. Entah kenapa di otak aku cerita yang mengalir justru seperti ini. Aku gak tahu kalian suka cerita ini atau enggak, dan nggak ngarep banyak juga. Kalau kalian masih mau cerita ini aku lanjut, aku akan berusaha sebisanya. Tapi, kalau memang menurut kalian ceritanya cukup sampai disini, aku akan biarkan imajinasi kalian yang mengambil alih.

Aku butuh masukan cuy, aku harap dapat kritik dan saran yah :)

Salam, Admin Kais.


	3. Chapter 3

**STRONGER (Sequel)**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stop stopped to care.**_

 _ **Sometimes, goodbye is a painfull way to say I lov you."**_

 _ **(Somewhere from google)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya sosok pria itu seraya melirik sosok di sebelahnya sambil tetap sibuk mengendalikan mobilnya.

Pria yang lebih mungil mengangguk sekilas. Memperbaiki cara duduknya. Lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Sudah mau membantuku." Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu berujar pelan. Takut-takut menunggu balasan Jongin.

Pria di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas kasar, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Sudah seharusnya sesama manusia saling menolong," katanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi setelah terjadi hening yang cukup panjang.

Kyungsoo tersentak kecil. Memperhatikan jalan disekitarnya lalu buru-buru berkata, "Bisakah kau menurunkan aku disini saja? Mini market tempatku bekeja berlawanan arah dari sini."

"Kau gila?" Jongin menatapnya dengan dingin. Tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih bekerja daripada beristirahat.

Menyadari Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan dan duduk gelisah itu, Jongin memelankan nada suaranya. "Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja. Kau baru saja pingsan dan kata dokter tadi kau kelelahan. Dan apa katamu tadi? Bekeja? Memang sebanyak apa tempatmu bekerja itu menggajimu sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih bekerja?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Agak sakit hati mendengar perkataan Jongin. Memang gaji yang diterimanya tidak seberapa, tidak akan sepadan dengan apa yang sudah Jongin dapatkan. Kyungsoo melirik ke interior mobil yg sedang dinaikinya. Uang Jongin pasti begitu banyak.

Tapi meskipun gajinya begiu sedikit, Kyungsoo masih membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Bagaimanapun pekerjaan itulah yang mampu menopang hidupnya. Memberikan penghidupan yang cukup kepada Kyungsoo.

"Turunkan aku disini saja," Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Suaranya semakin pelan karena menahan tangis.

"Apa? Kau..." Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya. Tidak tega memarahi Kyungsoo karena melihat kepalanya yang semakin menunduk. Dia tidak sengaja melihat setitik air mata Kyungsoo menetes di tangannya.

Dia menarik nafas pelan, "Ku antar ke tempatmu bekerja. Dimana alamatnya?" ujar Jongin setelah berupaya keras melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Dan jangan membantah," tegasnya lagi setelah melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang ingin menolak tawaran Jongin.

Tidak lama mobil hitam itu memutar arah.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak fokus bekerja. Dia tampak semakin murung dan pekerjannya berantakan. Tidak bisa disangkal Kyungsoo memang masih merasa lelah. Memang kondisinya sudah lebih baik namun kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Pemilik mini market tersebut bahkan harus menegur Kyungsoo beberapa kali karena terlihat berangan-angan. Kyungsoo baru bisa menarik nafas lega setelah diizinkan beristirahat.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari sekepal nasi di genggamannya ke arah obat-obatan di lantai yang sedang didudukinya. Mengambil obat tersebut lalu mengamatinya. Teringat akan kejadian tadi siang sesaat setelah dia sadar dari pingsannya.

Kata dokter dia kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat banyak. Suhu tubuhnya juga di atas rata-rata. Dokter mengatakan dia juga perlu memperbaiki pola makannya. Kyungsoo tidak kaget dengan itu semua. Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut justru kehadiran Jongin. Ternyata suara yang didengar sesaat sebelum pingsan memanglah Jongin. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin akan bersedia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mengingat perlakuan Kyungsoo yang seakan-akan mencampakkannya dulu.

Kyungsoo menggenggam obat itu. Air matanya tidak dapat dia bendung. Air matanya kembali jatuh untuk Jongin. Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai menghitung sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini. Menyadari tindakannya itu tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu, dia lalu merapikan segala barang-barangnya.

Akhirnya shiftnya hari ini berakhir juga. Rasa-rasanya hari ini berlalu cukup lama. Segala masalah seakan bertumpuk menjadi satu. Dia lalu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke halte bus. Namun gerakannya terhenti melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Di depan minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

Menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Ku antar pulang," hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam. Tidak menyangka Jongin akan bersedia bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan merepotkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Ayo," Kyungsoo baru tersadar telah termenung beberapa saat. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Memilih untuk menerima tawaran Jongin atau menolak.

"em... Aku, pulang naik bus saja." Kyungsoo akhirnya menetapkan pilihan. Dia tidak yakin semuanya akan berjalan baik2 saja bila dia memilih untuk pulang bersama Jongin.

Yang Kyungsoo tidak sangka adalah sikap balasan Jongin. Pria tan itu memilih keluar dari mobilnya secara kasar lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya masuk ke bangku penumpang. Kyungsoo terkejut tentu saja. Dirinya menyadari tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

Jongin tak segera kembali ke tempatnya. Dia dengan cekatan memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke tubuh Kyungsoo, membanting pintu, lalu bergegas kembali ke tempatnya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Dia takut.

.

.

Perjalanan itu terasa lebih panjang tentu saja. Didukung dengan kondisi di dalam mobil yang begitu hening. Jongin seakan-akan tidak sudi menghidupkan radio atau menyalakan pemutar musik. Berbicara dengan Kyungsoo? Jangan berharap. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya mampu meringkuk, memeluk tas lusuhnya, lalu berharap rumahnya segera memunculkan diri.

Jongin meliriknya sebentar, dirinya pun sudah tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini, namun tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Hingga akhirnya Jongin sadar dia tidak tahu harus mengantar Kyungsoo kemana.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Dia tetap berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil dan terkesan tidak mau tahu.

Kyungsoo tersentak kecil lalu mulai menyebutkan daerah tempatnya tinggal. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Ku rasa itu berbeda dari tempat tinggalmu yang dulu."

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lewat lirikan matanya, Jongin berhasil menangkap pergerakan kecil Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah kau jawab. Mungkin itu salah satu caramu melupakan masa lalu," katanya kemudian. Kyungsoo kembali terdiam.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu karena aku ingin bertanggung jawab sampai akhir. Bagaimana pun aku yang tadi menemukanmu pingsan dan membawamu ke rumah sakit," Jongin mulai berbicara kembali setelah hening yang lama merajai.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk, lalu katanyan "Terima kasih."

Jongin kembali terdiam. Inginnya melanjutkan pembicaraan tetapi tidak menyangka respon Kyungsoo hanya sebatas itu. Bila tadi Kyungsoo menjawab berbeda bisa saja Jongin menambahkan berbagai hal lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka kekasihmu itu hanya sanggup memandangmu, tanpa berniat mengantar atau menjemputmu," Jongin sadar ucapannya terdengar kasar, apalagi raut wajahnya yang terlihat ketus saat menyampaikannya. Bila boleh, Jongin ingin memukul bibir dan kepalanya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu terdengar seperti, _well,_ entahlah. Bukankah dia terlihat seperti cemburu?

Kyungsoo bingung. Dia tidak paham dengan ucapan Jongin. "Maksudmu?" wajah bingung Kyungsoo masih terlihat sama bagi Jongin. Menggemaskan.

"Apa maksudmu, Maksudku? Tentu saja yang ku maksud lelaki berwajah kotak itu. Bukankah kalian menjalin hubungan?" Inilah yang membuat Jongin terlihat lebih membenci Kyungsoo. Jongin mungkin sakit hati dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, tetapi dia lebih sakit hati melihat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, ketika dirinya harus terluka sana-sini. Dia bahkan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana lelaki berwajah kotak itu mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Memperhatikannya dengan bebas bahkan saat mereka tengah bekerja.

Sudahlah, Jongin sudah muak menjaga perasaan. Biarkan saja Kyungsoo berpikir dirinya cemburu, memang begitulah adanya. Jongin berusaha memfokuskan atensinya pada jalanan di hadapannya, cukup takut sebenarnya dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

Sementara di sisi lain, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo. "Maksudmu Chen hyung?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ingin mengetahui namanya," Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Mengendalikan wajahnya untuk sesaat sambil berpura-pura memastikan jalan yang dilewati adalah jalur yang tepat.

"Tetapi dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya orang yang berusaha untuk berbuat baik padaku. Dia memiliki istri dan anak di rumahnya," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin hampir menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba, untung saja segala tindakannya masih dapat dikendalikan. Dia memekik senang di dalam hati. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya tumbuh bersemi. Dia merasa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo masih dapat diperbaiki. Sedikit rasa menyesal melingkupi hatinya. Seandainya dia bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo tanpa menunjukkan rasa bencinya, mungkin saja tidak ada rasa canggung seperti saat ini di antara mereka.

.

.

"Turunkan aku disini saja."

Jongin menyerngit. Jujur saja, tidak ada perumahan di sekitar sini. Hanya daerah pertokoan. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo lalu angkat bicara, "Aku harus melewati gedung-gedung itu. Rumahku ada di balik gedung, dan mobil tidak akan bisa masuk. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Jongin. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kyungsoo sudah akan membuka pintu mobil ketika suara Jongin kembali terdengar. "Aku antar sampai rumah. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa sampai ke rumahmu dengan kondisi sadar. Aku mencari tempat parkir sebentar."

Kyungsoo sudah akan membantah namun Jongin sudah melajukan mobilnya. Dia lalu pasrah, berpikir ulang seperti apa caranya untuk mengusir Jongin. Dia tidak ingin dilihat Jongin dalam keadaan sangat memalukan. Sudah cukup kondisi seperti ini yang disaksikan Jongin.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika Jongin sudah berdiri di sebelah pintu mobil. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Apa boleh buat, sudah terlambat untuk lari dari Jongin kali ini. Dia lalu menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mempersiapkan diri.

Mereka berdua lalu menyusuri jalan kecil. Bekas hujan masih menggenngi jalan, membuat jalanan tersebut tampak kumuh. Jongin tidak menyangka di balik gedung-gedung bagus seperti itu, masih ada bangunan seperti ini. Jongin larut dalam pikirannya, sebelum suara Kyungsoo menyadarkannya.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang sebenarnya lebih layak dipanggil gubuk tua. Dia mengerutkan kening, mencoba mencari jawaban di mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat. Ini rumahku. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku;" Kyungsoo hendak masuk, sebelum tangannya kembali ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Rumahmu? Rumah kita bahkan lebih baik dari ini. Apa maksudmu, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak sanggup tinggal di sana Jongin. Terlepas dari ketidak sanggupanku membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupku dan tagihannya yang banyak, aku juga tidak mampu menghilangkan kenangan kita berdua di sana. Maaf Jongin, aku tidak mampu. Aku masih menyimpan kunci rumahmu. Ambillah," katanya parau.

Jongin membelalak tidak percaya. Jadi selama menimbun rasa benci pada Kyungsoo, justru seperti ini kehidupan yang dijalaninya?

"Lepaskan tanganku Jongin."

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau harus pulang, kekasihmu menunggu,"

"Kekasih? apa maksudmu?" Jongin semakin bingung.

"Wanita waktu itu?" kata Kyungsoo teramat pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin terdiam sesaat. Mengambil waktu sejenak untuk memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Dia masih menatap tanah tanpa berani memperhatikan wajah jongin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang justru terkekeh pelan. Tidak menyangka akan terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Astaga Kyungsoo. Dia bukan kekasihku, demi Tuhan," kata Jongin mulai menjelaskan. "Dia adalah istri sahabatku. Aku memang peduli padanya karena dia masih memiliki hubungan darah padaku. Terlebih dia sedang hamil."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Merasa malu dengan pikirannya, dia lalu menundukkan kepala, masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang masih giat menahannya.

"Lepas," katanya lagi.

"Tidak berniat mengajakku masuk?"

.

.

Jongin sudah berada di dalam rumah Kyungsoo sekarang. Sepetak ruangan itu terlalu memprihatinkan. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup mendeskripsikannya. Dia hanya mampu terdiam, dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk dalam diam di depannya. Hening merajai mereka dan ruangan itu.

"Kembalilah padaku, Soo," pinta Jongin halus.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," jelasnya parau. Dia lalu berusaha menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang wajah Jongin.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Hingga detik ini," Jongin masih tak menyerah membujuk Kyungsoo untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha menggeleng kecil sambil menahan tetes air matanya. Dia lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku pun sama masih mencintaimu."

"Lantas apa lagi? Kita sama-sama mencintai, dan kita bisa kembali bersama. Kita bisa bahagia Kyungsoo. Tidakkah kau menginginkan itu?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menarik nafasnya. "Jongin, mungkin aku masih mencintaimu, tetapi aku tidak yakin kau memang masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Kau hanya mengasihaniku, Jongin."

"Kau meragukanku?"

Kyungsoo lalu memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. Menarik nafas pelan lalu cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Mungkin kau memang masih mencintaiku. Tapi kita tidak mungkin bersama."

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?" Jongin sudah menunjukkan kegusarannya. Dia mulai mengurut dahinya, tidak percaya dengan segala penolakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Tidak berlama-lama, dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Jongin, masalahnya hanya ada padaku. Aku yang tidak menginginkan kita bersama."

"Aku yang belum siap menerima perubahan secepat ini, Jongin," lanjut Kyungsoo lagi saat dilihatnya Jongin hendak membebat jawabannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja semenjak kau tinggal."

Jongin mendengus, menyadari pernyatàn Kyungsoo bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja," katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin," Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kita kembali bersama, aku tidak yakin keadaan kita akan tetap seperti dulu. Kau sudah nyaman dengan kehidupanmu saat ini, tanpa aku."

"Jongin, dengarkan aku dulu," lanjut Kyungsoo lagi saat dilihatnya Jongin masih berusaha untuk membantahnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hidupku saat ini. Tanpamu di sisiku. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku dibebani dengan perasaan bersalah padamu, hanya karena kau mengorbankan segalanya bagiku. Kau masih mempunyai ayahmu bukan? Aku juga tidak ingin kau dihina orang-orang di sekelilingmu, yang tidak mengakuimu dengan baik karena hubungan kita ini."

"Bukannya aku tidak bersedia menderita bersamamu, Jongin. Sungguh, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Berjuang bersama menepis semua perkataan orang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita lebih lama lagi;" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu seperti ini," lanjut Kyungsoo lagi pelan sambil mendeksti Jongin yang menunduk. "Biarkan aku menyaksikan kesuksesanmu dari jauh. Hingga kau meraih gelar sebagai CEO perusahaanmu sendiri. Melihat namamu di surat kabar sebagai orang muda yang sukses. Membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa kau tidak boleh dipandang remeh, hanya karena orientasi seksualmu, bahkan oleh ayahmu sekalipun," jelasnya lagi sambil membelai pundak Jongin lembut.

"Entah kau akan berakhir dengan siapa. Kau berhasil melupakanku atau tidak, apakah kau masih akan tetap mencintaiku dan mencariku atau sebaliknya, aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Biarkan aku mencintaimu seperti ini, Jongin. Mari kita berjuang bersama, eum?" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kepala Jongin untuk menatapnya.

"Soo..." Jongin tidak menyangka mereka akan berakhir penuh air mata seperti ini. Dipandangnya Kyungsoo yang juga tidak henti mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin menarik nafas pelan, mencoba mengerti semua permintaan Kyungsoo dan mencoba mengikhlaskan segalanya.

"Boleh aku menciummu? Untuk terakhir kalinya?" pintanya kemudian.

Dengan tawa penuh luka, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Merasakan wajah Jongin yang perlahan mendekat padanya. Menikmati belaian halus Jongin di pipi lembutnya, mencoba meresapi raca cinta dari kedua bibir yang menyatu dengan lembut.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat dan lembut, tetapi mampu menyalurkan segala rasa yang mereka pendam. Sebuah pelukan menjadi tambahan dalam perpisahan mereka.

Jongin melangkah pergi setelahnya. Mengikhlaskan segala rasa yang dimilikinya. Membawa pergi cinta Kyungsoo, dan meninggalkan hatinya bersama Kyungsoo. Mencoba menatap ke depan, dan melihat seperti apa angin akan membawa masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

 **END (BENERAN END)**

Hai. Admin Kais here.

Sejatinya, gue bingung sih. Apa ini bener-bener akhir yang gue harapkan atau tidak. Tetapi sejak awal gue memang gak menginginkan akhir yang klise. Jongin dan Kyungsoo balik sama-sama, terus bahagia, End. Enggak :" karena gue merasa hidup gak sesimpel itu. Ini memang menggantung, meski sebenarnya kalian akan bisa memutuskan apa memang harus berakhir disini atau enggak.

Kalau dalam pikiran gue, jalan hidup tokoh Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih panjang. Gak bisa gue tentuin hanya dalam 1 atau 2 chapter. Akan ada banyak tantangan yang mereka hadapi, entah mereka akan sukses dan kembali bersama, entah mereka akan sama-sama menemukan orang lain dalam hidup mereka, atau mungkin salah satunya memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa mereka sampai akhir. Bagaimana selanjutnya gue serahkan kepada kalian. Silahkan imajinasi kalian bermain-main.

Mungkin dan hanya mungkin, gue akan melanjutkan ff ini. Kalau ada waktu. Tapi gue gak pernah janji dan gak mau buat janji. Kalau memang imajinasi gue tiba-tiba bermain-main lagi di fikiran gue, gue mungkin akan menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan.

Akhir kata, gue tau memang ff gue kaga ada bagus-bagusnya. Ini ff kaisoo pertama yang gue tulis sejak kuliah, bahkan sampe lulus. Gue harap kalian bisa memberikan respon sama ff ini. Apapun itu, gue terima.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Salam, Admin Kais.


End file.
